


Baby, I Just Want You To Bite Me

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Alpha On Alpha [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brief Subspace, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Ryan have been getting more aggressive with each other as the week progresses. It comes to a head one Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Just Want You To Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This had been a half formed idea in my head ever since Hit List X Part one. Really, I couldn't get the idea of these two muscular guys pinning each other down out of my head. So have some rushed smut!

 

It was bound to happen. They all knew it. Ryan and Jeremy have been going at each other more and it all lead to this moment.

Comments, while still fond and loving, grew more biting the longer the week went on. They pushed each other around, hitting the other’s sensitive spots and full on groping along their body. Jeremy was caught pinning Ryan to a nearby wall, looking more like he was attacking Ryan’s mouth than kissing him. Ryan didn’t even bother to try to hide the arm he shoved between Jeremy’s thighs while the man was filming.

Their strong virile Alpha scent, combined together with their aggression, was enough to send the Omegas in the office home with wet underwear every night. So really, Geoff was sort of thankful that their thing came to a head.

He just wished he didn’t walk into it.

Geoff hated to admit it, but it was he fault. He had been too invested in answering an email that he completely ignored the warning signs and smell. That was until he was hit full force with it as he opened the office door early Saturday morning. Frozen in horror, Geoff could only stare wide-eyed at the sight before him.  

Ryan was bent over, hands braced against the wall with his pants around his ankles. His face wasn’t turned towards Geoff but, by his pants and groans, Geoff could only imagine the look on the other Gent’s face. Jeremy was plastered to his back, hips rocking hard against Ryan’s ass.

“Who’s a bitch now?”

Nope, nope, nope. Nope. He refused. This was _not_ going to be ingrained in his brain.

Honestly, Geoff had never moved so fast in his life.

~

“Wha-huh-what was… _oh God_ , what was that?” Ryan panted out before whining at the burning stretch of Jeremy’s cock splitting him open.

“Do you really want me to stop and find out?” Ryan could hear the smirk in Jeremy’s voice as the man ground, hard, into Ryan.

“ _No_.” Ryan growled.

Jeremy snickered. “That’s what I thought.”

Ryan closed his eyes and hung his head, his breath being punched out of him with every thrust. This is what he had been looking forward to all week, why he had been pushing Jeremy. This is what he needed, to be bent over and fingered open, have a hard cock pushing into him. The amount of lube Jeremy had used made the whole thing sound sloppy.

Ryan loved it.

“H-Harder. Please, Jeremy, I need it harder.” He begged. Jeremy happily obliged, hips slapping against Ryan. Over his own groans of pleasure, Ryan heard Jeremy growling.

After a few minutes, Ryan could feel Jeremy’s swelling knot against his ass. “Jere-Jeremy. Please.”

Jeremy shushed him. “I got you, don’t worry.” He had prepared Ryan for this exact scenario, knowing how hungry the other man was for his knot. “You want it?”

“Yeah.”

“Really? I’m not sure.”

“No, no. Please, Jeremy. Knot me. Knot me.”

“You sure?” Jeremy pulled back, till he was almost all the way out.

“ _Jeremy_.” Ryan wailed.

Jeremy grinned. “Ok, ok. Hang on.” Jeremy pulled away to grab the lube. Lubing three of his fingers he stretched Ryan out, smirking at the way Ryan’s rim clung to him. “You look so good like, Ryan, like you were made for this. Made to hang off my knot.”

Ryan mewled in response, eyes closing as Jeremy played with that special spot inside of him.

“God, you should be like this all the time. Bent over and fucked. Doesn’t matter what their status is, you just want a dick in you.”

Ryan shivered, the image of a being forced over like this, to have anyone in the office thrusting into him, to hang off all the office Alphas’ knots. “Jeremy-“

“That’s it baby.” Jeremy slowly slid out his fingers, eyes transfixed at how sloppy Ryan’s hole looked, covered in lube and desperate for anything to fill it. Groaning, he stroke himself, knot swelling even more. “Say my name.”

Ryan did. Ryan cried his name as Jeremy started pushing back in. He chanted “ _Jeremy_ ” over and over as the Alpha slowly worked his knot in, rim giving at each thrust and cried out when the knot finally stuck. He whimpered as Jeremy ground against him until the man gave his own shout and cum flooded inside.

Jeremy eventually slumped over, one hand dropping lazily down to grip Ryan’s cock. He gave long, slow strokes, enjoying the way Ryan clenched around him, forcing him to spurt more inside. “Good boy. Good boy, you look so pretty on my knot.” Jeremy moaned, hand speeding up. “God, if only you could catch. Imagine you full of my seed, stomach round with my child.”

Ryan whined, imagination running wild. He’d look so beautiful with Jeremy’s child, all the Omegas would be jealous at how made for it he was. He wanted it.

But he was an Alpha and it was just a dream that could only be played in their fantasies.

Jeremy frowned as Ryan’s scent soured slightly, before realizing he said something wrong. His other hand reached down to fondle Ryan’s balls and knot while his mouth licked over the bonding mark on Ryan’s neck before biting in.

Ryan gasped as a wave of hormones flooded his body, mind going pleasantly blank as his dick spurted out thick stripes of cum. Slowly he sank into the fuzziness of his mind as Jeremy whispered against his skin, hand gripping tight around Ryan’s knot as if it was a nice tight rim.

“Your perfect, Ryan. Absolutely perfect. Always have and always will be. My perfect, gorgeous mate.”

Ryan was blitzed out the entire time Jeremy cleaned them both up. He was propped up in his chair, head lolling along the back, as Jeremy slowly wiped his sore hole, quietly praising him.

“You were so good, Ryan. So good.”

“You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

“You want to go home and take a shower? I’ll make you breakfast and we could cuddle on in the bed.”

Ryan gave him a sleepy smile. “I’d love that.”

Jeremy smiled up at him. “Ok, let me get the keys and get you dressed. You alright if I leave for a few seconds?”

Ryan paused, thinking about it, before nodding. “I’m just going to doze for a bit.”

“Ok.” Jeremy got up, turning to search for their clothes. He was stopped by Ryan grabbing his hand. He looked back at the other, eyes searching his face for any sign of distress.

Ryan just smile at him. “Love you.”

Jeremy relaxed, leaning down to give the other a kiss. “Love you too.”

(It took them a while to realize why, exactly, it was Geoff couldn’t look the either of them in the eye for a while.)

~

Come talk to me on my Tumblr-[GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed!


End file.
